opening
by heramardian123
Summary: ketika segala sesuatu berakhir, disanalah permulaan terjadi. sasusaku. canon.


Dimana ada pertemuan, disana ada perpisahan, dimana ada pembukaan ada penutupan. Begitu halnya dengan kehidupan, pasti ada kematian yang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

**OPENING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Heramardian123**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is mashasi kishimoto's **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasusaku**

**Romance and angst**

**canon**

**Haruno sakura- A month after shinobi war**

Seperti biasa, aku berjalan mengitari desa di pagi hari, menyapa para penduduk konoha yang tengah bersiap dengan segala rutinitas mereka.

Tampak sedikit sisa-sisa peperangan yang masih diperbaiki, bahu-membahu warga sipil dan para shinobi mencoba membangun desa ini kembali, mencoba menata ulang segala hal yang telah hancur.

Beberapa orang tampak menyapa diriku yang tengah berjalan, kutanggapi dengan senyum kecil dan sesekali kutanya keadaan mereka.

Maklum, sebagai ninja medis, mengetahui kesehatan fisik para warga konoha merupakan tanggungjawabku.

" Hei Sakura, kau mau kesana lagi ya? Pagi-pagi begini?" sapa Ino dari dalam toko bunganya.

" Haha, menurutmu bagaimana? Tentu saja aku akan menjenguknya. Kasihan jika dia sendirian disana."

" Kalo begitu, bawakan ini untuknya." Kata Ino sembari menyodorkan seikat bunga lily putih.

" Ah, arigatou Ino. Ja matta ne..."

.

.

Aku kembali berjalan, meneruskan langkahku menuju tempat yang akhir-akhir ini ramai pengunjung.

Bukan rumah sakit, bukan. Tentu saja, rumahsakit sedari dulu memang ramai pengunjung.

Langkahku menuju tempat yang berbeda, melewati gugusan batu yang diukir nama-nama para pejuang yang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia.

"Hai." Sapaku pada satu diantara banyak nisan yang berjajar.

" Apa kabar? Ah, kau selalu saja begitu, diam ketika kutanyai, tidak dulu tidak sekarang, sama saja. Ah, tapi tetap saja aku akan tetap menjangukmu disini ." Kataku sembari berjongkok di depan nisan tersebut.

" Hari ini Ino menitipkan seikat bunga lily unutkmu, entah apa artinya bunga lily ini, hanya Ino yang tahu. Setidaknya, bunga ini tahan lama, bisa menemanimu disini saat aku tak ada, kan?"

"Hei, kenapa kau selalu diam saja ketika kuajak bicara sih? Baka! Aku merindukanmu." Kataku mulai terisak.

" Hiks, aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Kenapa kau malah pergi meninggalkaku? Apa aku sebegitu tidak berharganya bagimu hee?"

" ah, tapi aku tahu kau juga merindukanku kan ? " kataku kemudian mengusap air mata di pipiku.

" baik-baik ya disana, aku mau ke rumahsakit, aku akan mengupaskan jeruk untuk seseorang disana, hehe. Jaa... sampai berjumpa lagi ". Aku berdiri, kemudian berlari menuju rumahsakit..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Bakaaa... jangan macam-macam, cepat makan jeruknya! Kau ini memang merepotkan". Kataku sembari menyodorkan jeruk kepada salah satu penghuni rumahsakit ini.

" Kemarin kau bilang mau jeruk, kenapa sekarang tidak mau makan, cepat makan!" aku sudah berteriak sedemikian rupa, tapi anak ini hanya menggelengkan kepala, menolak jeruk yang aku sodorkan.

" Jangan manja, kau tahu aku lelah, aku merawat beberapa pasien tadi, bahkan sebelumnya aku menengok 'dia' lebih dulu."

" Kenapa kau tak mengajakku?" tanya anak itu.

" Kau kan tidak bisa berjalan, baka. Jadi diam dan makan jeruknya!". Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya dan memakan jeruknya, seberapa kesalpun aku padanya, aku mencoba sabar, aku belajar untuk bersabar pada orang lain, terutama sejak "dia" meninggalkan kami, setidaknya aku masih punya anak laki-laki ini yang menemaniku saat ini.

" aishiteru sakura-chan," katanya. Membuatku membelalakkan mata karena kaget. Aku terdiam beberapa detik, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aishiteru mo Sasuke-kun".

Akhirnya anak laki-laki yang menyebalkan ini mengatakan kata-kata ini, kuakui dia memang berubah, terutama semenjak naruto meninggal, tapi aku tak menyangka dia akan menyatakan cintanya padaku.

" lain kali, ajak aku menjenguk naruto."

" iya-iya sasuke-baka"

" jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

" kenapa?"

" Karena biasanya kau hanya memanggil baka pada satu orang. Kau tahu kan "

" Haha, kau sahabat yang baik"

" Hn, memang"

" jadi, ini baru permulaan sasuke-kun?"

"ya, this is opening of our live, although without naruto"

"naruto masih ada, dihati kita"

"hn"

.

.

.

.

.

Arigatou, minna,

ini fic yang ku publish pertama kali. Jujur, aku bingung gimana caranya. Wkwkwk. Yah, bisa dibilang ini percobaan. So, reviewnya ditunggu, hehe


End file.
